My Unromantic Man
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: My first ever M rated story, written on special request of my new FF friend, Frolic Acid. I wish if I could Rate it a double M. under-eighteens strictly prohibited.


**~~~ My Unromantic Man ~~~**

 _Daya, Shreya and some 6-7 more members of the Cid team were somewhere outside for camping. They had got a long holiday so they made the plan._

 _At night they all were tired of their whole day activities and sleeping in their respective tents._

 _Daya, abhijeet, sachin and nikhil were in same tent. Daya glanced at them and found all of them sleeping soundly. He silently took out his cellphone and texted shreya._

"Are you slept?"

 _Shreya was in another tent with the ladies. She read the message from daya. She gazed the screen for a while wondering what kind of stupid question is it._

"No, I am still awaken" _she typed though and sent to him._

"Can we go for a walk?" _Daya texted._

 _Shreya read the text twice to make it clear what he is saying._

"On a walk? But we all just came back from a walk some minutes ago?" _Shreya sent her reply._

"I am talking about just you and me. I don't feel like sleeping so just proposed you for a walk. But if you are not willing to come, then its completely fine!" _Daya texted her with a sad emoticon._

 _Shreya didn't want to make him feel sad. She can never even imagine to refuse him for anything. She typed hurriedly,_ "no, I didn't mean that, I am coming".

 _She sent the text and then took a glance at Tarika and purvi sleeping on either sides of her. She held her breath and noiselessly got up from her place occupied between the two ladies. She grabbed her stole and put it on her head, slid her feet into slippers and came out of the tent._

 _She found daya standing outside his tent waiting for her. As he saw her, he started walking wishing her to follow him. Shreya started walking behind him and soon she came parallel to him._

"Achanak se walk par jane ka idea kaise aaya?" _She asked walking beside him._

"Aise hi" _daya said pushing his hands in his pockets_. "Neend nahi aa rahi thi to bore ho raha tha!"

"To abhijeet sir ko uthakar baate kar lete" _shreya said in a low voice crossing her hands near her chest._

"Umm..actually, maine socha abhijeet ko sone dete hain, aaj tumhe pareshan kar leta hu." _Daya said taking a glance at her._

 _Shreya fixed her gaze on him inquisitively_.

"I mean, for a walk" _daya cleared his statement._

 _Shreya smiled and nodded her head_ , "umm..where are we heading to?

"Just to the lake?" _daya said looking at her for confirmation_.

"Ok!" _She said walking ahead._

 _They reached near the lake, daya sat down on the grass._

"Its wet, abhi thodi der pehle barish hui thi" _shreya said seeing daya sitting on the wet grass._

 _Daya caught her wrist and pulled her to sit down,_ "don't care, just sit"

 _Shreya didn't like the idea of sitting on the wet muddy grass. She took off her stole from her head and spread it on the ground like a mat_. "Come, sit over this!"

 _Daya looked at her and smiled at her act. He moved and sat over the stole spread on the ground. Now they automatically came closer as they were sitting over the small area covered by the stole._

 _Shreya wrapped her hands around her knees and daya was sitting stretching his legs out of the stole. Both had nothing to talk, so the silence prevailed between them._

 _Shreya took a glance at him,_ "I know, aapne mujhe sirf walk ke liye nahi bulaya hai, kuch aur baat hai na?"

 _Daya stared at her and moved a little closer to her,_ "Yes, I called you hear to make a story!"

 _Shreya didn't get him,_ "What?"

 _Daya looked into her eyes,_ "Shreya, us din maine tum ladkiyon ki sari baate sun li thi."

 **Flashback**

 _The girls were chatting far away from the group of boys. Daya accidentally happened to pass by them and he unknowingly heard their gossiping._

 _Tarika was sharing her stories of night outs with abhijeet, their romantic dates and long drives. Purvi too was narrating her stories with her boyfriend that how he keeps doing some or another thing for her to make her feel special._

 _But Shreya was totally silent. She had no stories to share. Poor girl couldn't even tell a lie because everybody knew that she loves such a man who is too much shy and unromantic._

 _Tarika and purvi were making fun of her,_ "oh bechari shreya, daya can't even hold her hand in front of people. He is so innocent, date ke liye puchna daya ke bas ki baat nahi?"

"No problem Tarika, I know that he loves me, and that's all I want!" _Shreya said but couldn't hide the disappointment in her words._

"Oh come on shreya, love is not all that we want. There should be romance, passion and desire for each other. Physical needs are also a part of love" _purvi said winking naughtily._

"Physical needs? Before marriage? What are you saying?" _Shreya said surprisingly._

 _Tarika pulled her cheeks,_ "aww... She is such a baby! Grow up darling! Shadi ka wait karti rahi to baal safed ho jayenge!" _Tarika said and shared a laugh with purvi._

 _Shreya heaved a sigh. Purvi turned to her_ , "Shreya, are you sure he is interested in you?"

"Of course he is" _shreya snapped instantly._

"Then, what could be the reason he always runs away from you? Tumhare jaisi itni khoobsurat ladki hai uski life me aur wo files me ghusa rehta hai?" _Tarika said thoughtfully._

"Is he straight?" _Purvi said in a low voice._

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed glaring at her with widened eyes._

"Or, is he impotent?" _Tarika said and they burst out in a laughter with purvi._

"Shut up you both! " _shreya frowned at them_. "He is just a little unromantic. He is shy but he is cute and I love him so much?"

 _Tarika controlled her laughter,_ "he is definitely cute, but don't you want him to turn out to be wild for a night, don't you see this type of dreams!"

"No..Never" _shreya shouted._

"Oh come on tarika, ab kya tum us bechari ko sapne bhi nahi dekhne dogi, hakikat me to ye sab hone se raha!" _Purvi snapped and they again started laughing._

 _Shreya felt bad but she couldn't say anything._

 _Daya heard all that and felt a pinch in his heart, but he smiled and moved from there._

 **Flashback over.**

 _Shreya was shocked. Surprise written on her face, she said,_ "really, aap wo sab sun rahe the?" _She looked away in embarrassment_ , "I am so sorry, tarika aur purvi ki to aadat hai majak karne ki, you please don't mind...

 _She stopped as she felt his warm arm wrapped around her waist. She looked at him and found him leaning towards her._

 _Daya peeped into her eyes,_ " now when you meet them next time, do tell them that your unromantic and shy man took you on a date near the lake, in the moonlight, just after the rain, when the grass was wet and the whole world was sleeping." _Daya whispered and leaned closer._

 _Shreya bent on her back and looked at him surprisingly._

 _Daya brought his face closer,_ "I am not impotent, and you'll soon find out whether I am straight or not."

 _Shreya was speechless, she lost herself in his brown eyes._

 _Daya again whispered sliding his fingers in her hair_ , "don't worry, next time you won't have to be silent, you will have a story to share. Just help me to make it better."

 _Saying this daya captured her soft red lips in his mouth. Shreya closed her eyes holding back of his head. She let him deepen the kiss. He started sucking her lips. Shreya caught his hair as he started squeezing her lips pressing between his own. Daya placed his one hand on her cheek, his tongue was demanding an entrance. Shreya parted her lips and allowed him to move inside. Their tongues started playing with each other. Shreya pulled him more closer. Daya moved his tongue out near corner of her bottom lip, licking it. They were tasting each other's saliva. Shreya too started smooching him. She kissed him tightly._

 _They separated for air. Shreya was breathing heavily. Daya looked at her and found her even more sexier, while she was panting. The up and down movements of her chest was making him crazy. Both looked at each other and again started kissing. Daya was being really wild. He started biting her lips. Shreya pushed him back as she felt pain._

"Sorry" _daya uttered and moved his thumb on her lower lip caressing it lovingly. Shreya smiled._

 _Daya started unbuttoning his shirt freeing his muscular hairy chest more and more with each unbuttoning. He took of his shirt and threw it aside. Shreya looked at his bare muscular body and her heart started racing like a horse. Daya looked at her with lustful eyes and the next moment daya pushed shreya until she was lying on her back. Leaning down he got on his knees and pressed his lips against her. she softly reciprocated the kiss. After some minutes she pulled away from the kiss that was starting to heat up. when they broke the kiss, shreya looked shyly at him._

"It's first time, I am nervous" _she whispered looking into his eyes._

"It's first time for me too, don't worry, I'll be gentle" _daya said caressing her neck with his thumb._

"No, don't be!" _Shreya said huskily and blushed. She turned her face shyly surrendering herself in front of him._

 _Daya smiled_ , "as you wish!" _He said and started kissing her neck. He was loving her low moans of pleasure. Shreya's hands were moving on his back._

 _Daya kissed her neck and then again started sucking her lips. Shreya pushed him and turned over keeping him below her. She started massaging his chest with her soft hand then she bent down and gave some wet openmouthed kisses on his chest._

 _Daya's hand reached on her back. He caught the zipper of her top and slid it down. he dragged her top down her arms until it was completely off. Shreya helped him removing it. She was bent over him and her lips were running all over his face, she was kissing his cheeks, his lips. She descended down kissing his neck and his earlobes. Daya's hands were massaging her shoulders and arms._

 _Daya turned over putting himself on top of her. He kissed her neck , her collarbone and moved downwards approaching her breasts. He caressed her breasts over the fabric of her bra. Shreya closed her eyes tightly in pleasure._

"Aahh..mmm...daya... remove it..." _Shreya said huskily running her fingers in his hair._

 _Daya kept on teasing her, shreya was moaning and her hands were moving restlessly on his bare back. Daya moved his two fingers inside her bra and teased her. Shreya was too imapatient now. She was not liking the barrier between them. She herself removed the cloth from her body covering her Breasts_. _Daya stared at her for a minute that how beautiful her body was looking. She grabbed the back of daya's neck and pulled him on her bosom. Daya sensed her desires._

 _He started planting soft kisses along her jaw line and then slowly down her neck. He continued trailing kissing down her right breast until he met her nipple that was hardened. Daya flicked his tongue out so he could taste the tip. he took the erected portion in his mouth and sucked it while his one hand cupped her another Breast and started squeezing it with his palm._

"Aahhmm..uumm..ohh...dayaaa..." _She moaned his name huskily pulling his hair._

 _Daya was hungrily sucking her breast. Shreya was just dying as his teeth were occasionally biting her soft skin. She was feeling tingles down her toes. Daya looked at shreya who was panting hard and her expressions were making him to go wilder._

 _He could feel shreya's breath hitch from the teasing of her breast, she again groaned his name as he switched to the other breast giving the same amount of attention as he did the other one._

 _He continued trailing his kisses down her body, over her soft stomach and her navel. He stopped and got up for a while. Shreya stared at him panting hard._

 _Daya opened his belt and slid his pant and underwear off. Shreya felt her heart coming out when she got to see whole of him without cloths. She kept on gazing at him without blinking. His hands caught the top of shreya's pajama pants and slid them down. He ripped off her underwear too and pulled it away through her legs. Daya leaned his head near her bottom and swayed his palm touching the soft triangular area between her legs. Shreya's breath got stuck in her throat when daya moved his fingers delicately between her legs._

 _Daya was surprised as how wet she was but wasn't quite ready for him to touch her yet, so he let his hands move back to her breasts and softly cupped them as he trailed kisses back up her stomach_

 _As he made her way to her breasts, he looked up at her only to see her head tossed back on the earth. She had never felt anything quite like she did at that moment which was evident to daya._

 _He brushed his lips against her breasts and started kissing them roughly. After a few moments of kissing her breasts and softly fondling them he let a hand move back to her womanhood and that's when he noticed she was finally wet enough for him to do his thing so he trailed his kisses slowly back down her body until he made his way to her private part._

 _Shreya's breath again hitched in her throat which then turned into soft panting._

Aww..aahhmmm..ohh.." _She groaned as he nuzzled her opening. Daya leaned his head resting his both hands on her hips. Shreya's entire body started to quiver, her thighs parting wider as his tongue teased her inner pink lips._

"Umm...aahh...huhh...hhaa.." Shreya w _as enjoying the movement of his tongue in her private part. Her hands were scratching his head. Her legs were being restless to get wrapped on his lower back. Daya's tongue played there for some minutes making slurping noises. Shreya prayed this would go on forever._

 _Then his one hand reached up and cupped her breast, he rubbed his thumb against her hardened nipple. shreya's thighs opened as wider as they could._

 _The soft moan and the sensation that was evidently building up in shreya, soon became part of daya's pleasure, so he became hard himself like steel but this one wasn't about him he wanted shreya to enjoy this. he centered his waist between her legs. shreya gasped with pleasure feeling the tip of his cock teasing her womanhood. she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her body._

 _Daya felt her fingers pull on his hair. Shreya dug her nails into his waist as he moved inside of her slowly before picking up his pace as her moans got louder. Daya started pushing into her harder eliciting more groans than moans out of her._

 _"Da...yaa..its too hard..." Shreya uttered huskily closing her eyes tightly._

 _Shreya's face tightened in pain before pleasure took over her features. Her nails were digging into his lower back. Daya felt her inner walls clentching around him._

 _Daya raised his eyes up to her face, he noticed the deep blush forming there_.

"What if someone happens to come here?" _Shreya asked huskily while tightening her thighs around him._

"I told you the whole world is sleeping! And if someone happens to come here, they will close their eyes and run away." _Daya said and pushed harder._

"Aahhmm..oohhh." _Shreya groaned clutching his hair tightly._

 _Daya looked up at her. She was panting hard. Daya leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, keeping his throbbing member still inside her. He pushed again letting himself get more and more inside her._

"Aahh..hhhmm.." _A moan escaped from her mouth. It was hard for daya to see her in any kind of pain, he leaned over her and sucked her neck pulling her flesh in his mouth._

"Aahh...don't stop please...keep going" _Shreya said between her moans._

 _Daya started the in and out, doing it even more Harder. Shreya closed her eyes tightly. She winced in pain and a tear drop came out from her eyes._

 _But the feeling of finding him inside her was more pleasant than the pain she was going through. Daya had pinned her arms on the ground that was soft and wet._

 _Daya too was panting, he again pushed, and shreya dug her nails in the earth, inserting the wet sand in her nails. The feeling she was getting was something that was not letting her to keep calm. She clutched the grass in her fingers and when daya pushed again she plucked out some twigs and leaves from the ground in excitement._

 _Her thighs were hooked on his hips. He was now completely inside her. He did not pull out but remained like that and started kissing her breasts again. They both started sweating. Their bodies were flaring up with the heat of their desires and passion. Shreya moved her hands on his back and then slowly reached to his buttocks caressing softly._

 _Daya began kissing her lips and playing with her tongue still remaining inside her. Within some seconds he released and collapsed on top of shreya. She held him against her breasts while he recovers. He buried his head into her neck, while shreya caressed his back._

 _He then pulled himself out and rolled over next to shreya. shreya immediately cuddled close to the sweaty body next to her burying her face into his shoulder. he moved his arm so it was wrapped around shreya's body, she cuddled as close to him as possible. He loved seeing her hair, sticky with sweat, become glued to her face._

 _She rested her head against his strong chest and they stayed there like that for some minutes._

 _Shreya took her stole lying on the ground and barely covered both of them with it._

 _Their feet were entangled and they were embracing each other tightly. Daya kissed on her head. She smiled. There was no lust now, but only love and sooth._

"Should we go back?" _Shreya asked hugging his chest_.

"No, let's just stay here for some more minutes. Why are you so worried to go back?" _Daya asked caressing her hair._

"Umm..what if everyone wake up and find we two missing? " _shreya asked covering her naked upper body with the stole_.

 _Daya laughed,_ "haha... Don't worry, nobody will tease you. They will just make a guess that I took you on a walk. After all what more can your unromantic man do with you?"

"Oh ...you!" _Shreya hit his chest playfully and she too laughed at his comment._

 _Shreya got up and started cleaning her body having wet sands and some grassy leaves on her skin. Daya helped her rubbing her body with soft hands._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "I can never forget our first lovemaking. I just can't believe that we did it lying on wet earth. Now, I'll have one more reason to love this aroma of wet sand after rain." _She said putting on her clothes._

 _They returned and silently went back in their respective tents, taking proper care to not to wake anyone up. They slept with a sweet smile on their lips wishing if they could sleep embracing each other._

 _Next morning, everyone got up and arranged their breakfast. The girls cooked noodles over the fire and made some coffee._

 _They were sitting in a circle to enjoy their breakfast together._

 _Their was an empty space beside shreya. Daya came their holding his coffee mug and moved near nikhil and pankaj._

"Hey, daya, come here. Shreya had made a place for you." _Tarika called daya signalling towards the empty space beside shreya._

"No, I am fine here" _daya said sitting beside Nikhil._

 _Tarika looked at shreya and whispered,_ "God, shreya, tum jhelti kaise ho is insaan ko? How unromantic? He can't even afford to sit beside you in front of us! Huhh!"

 _Shreya said nothing just looked at daya and they both shared a naughty smile._ _When everyone were busy, daya threw a chit near shreya hiding from all._

 _Shreya read it._

 _ **"Same place, same time, I'll be waiting"**_

 _Shreya was shocked. She glanced at him and whispered_ , "really, he is so 'unromantic' ".

 _Daya looked into her eyes and just winked at her from behind the coffee mug in his hand._

 _._

.

 **o-o-o The End o-o-o**

.

.

 **A/N:** Frolic Acid, hellooo...

Hahaha...though it was a request but I took it and worked out on it like a challenge. It took me forever to write this. Hope you liked it.

My regular readers must have got a shock, I am sure! Hehehe... Oh come on guys, come out of the shock and type your review!

.

.

Keep loving DaReya

.

.

Aapki

Geet


End file.
